Various devices exist that attempt to mimic board and ski sports. The most realistic devices are large, expensive simulators that are inaccessible to most enthusiasts. Other smaller devices exist, but they do not succeed in mimicking the feel of a board and do not provide sufficient exercise and training. Two products in this market category are the Bongo Board™ and the Indo Balance Board™. The Bongo Board has a skateboard deck and a tapered central wheel on which one can balance while shifting one's weight side-to-side. The Indo Balance Board is similar to the Bongo Board but this device uses a long cylinder under a deck to roll the deck across. What is needed is a versatile exercise device that allows for balance, strength, and cardiac training through a fuller range of motion.